


you idiot

by jaecken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, knight!kuroo tetsurou, prince!tsukishima kei, well someone's gonna die, written under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaecken/pseuds/jaecken
Summary: “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”





	you idiot

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

It really wasn’t. Kei and Tetsurou were supposed to have gone away by this time. The two of them were supposed to be somewhere very far from this ruins they once called a kingdom. The last of the royal family and his extremely capable knight were supposed to be living in silence by then. Perhaps maybe raising their own family with adopted little children.

The kind of life Kei probably didn’t deserve but still wished for anyway.

Tetsurou chuckled but was interrupted by his own blood as he coughed. “Y-Yeah, this wasn’t.” But it _did_ , and it infuriated Kei so much. He didn’t ask to be the prince. He didn’t ask to live a luxurious life. If he could, he _would_ just trade it for a normal life with the one he loved.

“Y-You idiot,” Kei said, not even bothering to make sure his voice wasn’t shaking— _trembling_ in fear for the future he knew was coming. He held Tetsurou’s hand tightly, as though the very action would delay the inevitable. It was useless, but he tried anyway. “You. . . You were ordered to _protect_ me. Why did you have to go and. .  . die _first_?”

“I told you,” Tetsurou placed his hand against Kei’s cheek, and the blond shivered at the lack of warmth, “I’d lay my life for you.”

“I. . . I hate you,” Kei exhaled and he held the hand Tetsurou lifted to his face. “We. . . We were supposed to adopt little brats, weren’t we? Live in a small, humble house isolated from the civilization—or maybe in a small village, where no one cared about lands and countries and any of that royal shit.”

Tetsurou smiled, pure love in his eyes. “Yeah. . . I’m sorry.” He coughed again, and his eyes gazed over the terrifying wound on his stomach. “I’m—I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep any of my promises.”

Kei couldn’t reply anything to that. Tears had already spilled from his eyes.

“. . . Kei. . .” Tetsurou’s voice was dangerously low and weak. Kei didn’t like the sound of it, but he knew, _oh he knew_ , that this was probably the last time he was going to hear it. “Will you sing for me?”

 _What?_ “. . . Sing?” Of all things Tetsurou could have asked, it was for him to sing? Well, maybe that wasn’t surprising. Tetsurou loved Kei’s voice so much, craved for it, actually. Kei knew Tetsurou perfectly well. He might know Tetsurou more than he knew himself. And so, Kei _sang_. Sang as much as his voice allowed him to. Sang as long as Tetsurou’s eyes were still open. Sang as long as Tetsurou’s smile was still there.

The lyrics came out from Kei’s lips through broken sobs. He kept singing until Tetsurou’s hand went limp in his own. Kept singing until his voice was hoarse from both crying and singing. Kept singing until the debris that used to build the castle fell around him and Tetsurou’s corpse.

Kei kept singing, wondering and _wishing_ that his voice reached up to the heavens, where he knew Tetsurou had gone to. _Wishing_ and _wondering_ if it was alright if Kei followed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> um kurotsuki ended up being my victims for tonight but i don't really regret anything so
> 
> aND ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING KUROTSUKI SO FORGIVE ME


End file.
